


Jeremy’s shoulders

by Tiedyehearts



Series: Boyf riends think the other is fucking hot [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy’s shoulders, i love the concept but i wrote it poorly, inspired by a comment, it’s rlly short, kissing ig, post- squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: Jeremy has had some muscles ever since the SQUIP. Michael has really noticed.





	Jeremy’s shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikelliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikelliot/gifts).



> ahhh ok so @yikelliot commented on something and i just had to write this even though it’s really short i had to do it to ‘em

During the whole SQUIP incident, Jeremy ended up doing a lot of push ups and sit ups. He didn’t personally notice a difference, but someone else sure did.

Of course Michael noticed Jeremy had more muscle than he used to, but goddamn ever since they started dating that’s all he could think about. His shoulders, man. Have you seen his upper body and his back? He never really got to say anything to his boyfriend about it. How do you tell someone that their shoulders and arms are fucking hot as frick? 

It wasn’t a rare occurrence that Michael was distracted by Jeremy’s muscles while he held him, like they were now. They were on his bed watching dumb youtube videos on his laptop, with Michael having one arm around Jeremy’s waist and the other resting on his shoulder. He was trying to not trace the lines of his muscles over his shirt, but he couldn’t stop himself at this point.

“Not that I don’t love you touching me, but why my shoulders?” Jeremy finally asked after a while. He didn’t mind, but Michael was really distracting him. Michael quickly stopped moving his hands.

“What? I was just—“ He started, clearly getting increasing flustered. Jeremy turned and sat up, before Michael quickly followed and did the same. 

“Do you want me to take off my shirt or something?” Jeremy asked awkwardly, biting his lip. Michael nodded.

“God yes- only if you want to obviously but please.” He said, he didn’t want to seem desperate but let’s be real.

He is.

Jeremy quickly pulled his shirt over his head and Michael fucking lost his mind. He had seen him shirtless before, but he’s never gotten to fully take it in. He started at him for a second, before his hands were on his chest.

He ran his hands and fingers down the sides of his chest, before they came back up and traced all the lines and all the muscles he could touch on his upper body. His hands came to a halt on his shoulders, before he smashed his lips against Jeremy’s. 

It was rougher than he expected at first, but he quickly toned it down. Jeremy let out an unexpected sound, before he pulling Michael on top of him. Michael placed his hand next to Jeremy head to support himself, the other one still on his chest.

Michael broke the kiss, his eyes extremely wide as he peered down at the boy under him. He didn’t even expect himself to do that.

“Holy fuck Micha, do you have a thing for my shoulders?” Jeremy asked, he wasn’t sure if it was rhetorical or not.

“Yeah— your upper body is just really hot,” Michael admitted, biting his lip.

“What- No it’s n—“ Jeremy stuttered, suddenly feeling exposed.

“You’re fucking stacked, babe. Have you not seen yourself? God- I’d kill for those shoulders! It’s so hot— you must of been working out or something-“ Michael stumbled out, before he pressed soft kisses to his shoulder and collarbone. Jeremy’s breath hitched, his hands coming to his best friend’s neck and hair. 

“Michael—“ Jeremy breathlessly said, closing his eyes.

“I swear I like you as a person, too. But goddamn, Heere. You’re hot.” Michael mumbled against his skin, the vibrations from him talking making Jeremy whine. Michael chuckled slightly at that, his hands going back to his chest.

“My shoulders might be hot, but your thighs are fucking glorious.”


End file.
